A vehicle may employ various sensors that detect a state of a driver while operating the vehicle. These various sensors may detect whether a driver is drowsy, paying attention, or even in the driver's seat. These various sensors are in communication with the vehicle warning system and may output an audible alarm or indicator should the sensor detect an unacceptable state of the driver. However, some of these existing sensors may be unable to detect health issues such as a heart attack or stroke.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a driver health monitoring system capable of detecting various health issues.